Silver Glass
by Juli Junsui na Tenshi
Summary: Juuri and Mitsu of day class and twilight class are sentry at cross academy! All is well until after a visit from Yuuki, a mysterious visitor shows up on campus. Who could it be? Will the girls find the solution to the mystery before it destroys them all?


**Hiya Guys! Juli Tenshi here! Thanks for choosing my fanfiction to read. This chapter's really short though, its just a starter~!**

**I really hope you enjoy. The writing's a little off because this is a much older fanfiction, but it'll get much better towards chapeter 3!**

**Anyways, hope you like~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, the ending would not have been so messed up =_=**

"Come on!" I whispered to my best friend, Mitsu, who was following closely behind me. Her short brown hair glowed almost as much as her red twilight class uniform. One of her cat ears twitched. My eyes were fixed straight ahead, my hand on the gun in my belt. The grass crunched lightly below my feet, giving off warning to anyone around us that we were coming, if there was anyone. We were on sentry duty. I ran a hand through my short brown hair, sighing, and then coming to an abrupt stop. "You hear that?"

Mitsu's ears pricked, "I do..." She listened more closely, and then looked slightly annoyed, "Don't tell me those two are at it again..." she muttered, running ahead of me. Er, more like sprinting. When I say that girl is fast, I mean she's _fast. _As expected of a student of the twilight class.

"W-Wait up!" I yelled, trying helplessly to catch up to my friend, who was already yards ahead of me. She liked to do that to me a lot; you know, rub it in that she wasn't human. To make fun of the fact that I was slower. As I neared Mitsu, my desperate cries were drowned out by the sound of a flashy fight.

"You two again?" Mitsu flailed, "How many times are we gonna have to tell you guys to stop fighting! You _should_ be in class!"I heard her say. I sighed and looked between the two who were fighting. One was a boy very familiar to me, with silver hair and eyes, while the other was someone I talked to less, but still knew with short blue hair and amber colored eyes. These two were always fighting over really stupid things. I just shook my head, fighting another headache away as they ignored my friend, who was now sufficiently annoyed. "I said STOP!" she yelled, pulling out her whip and hitting the blue haired boy with it.

He fell to the ground, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot! What are you two fighting about this time?" Mitsu gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's his fault." Ronin, the night classer with silver hair replied cooly. The blue haired guy, Seiji, was fuming.

"What do you mean it's my fault? You started it!" he yelled. Neither of them gave an actual answer to my annoyed sister's question.

Mitsu just let out a low growl and grabbed Seiji's ear, "You're coming with me, mister…" she said in a low, disappointed voice.

After Mitsu pulled Seiji away, that only left Ronin and I.

"Why are you two always fighting..?" I asked after a moment, arms crossed over my chest.

"As I said, Juuri. It's his fault," he repeated nonchalantly.

I just laughed. "I'm sure it was," I said, disbelievingly. Ronin was a good friend of mine. He was always helping out with sentry and things like that, although, not very many people talked to him. Not even people in night class really seemed to want to be around him. There were rumors that he was the reincarnation of someone who went to the school years ago. And it didn't help much that he did help with Sentry duty and such. I of course, never believed them. I mean, why would I? Just rumors right?

After a while of awkward silence, I finally said, "Well, Ronin, I guess you should get back to class…"

"Yeah..." he nodded, smiling, but only a bit. After another awkward silence, we both went our separate ways.

The next day, it was announced that a prestigious visitor would be coming to Cross Academy. The old and bouncy chairman was _ecstatic_ as I stared wearily at him. At least he couldn't talk anymore. He had lost his voice a while back.

"Who's coming today anyway?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he pointed to a picture of a young girl with short brown hair and dark red eyes, who looked suspiciously like me, next to a boy with silver hair and purple eyes. I twitched, "I swear to god, if you hired someone to follow me and Ronin around again..." I threatened. He had done that once too...

The chairman shook his head then took out a piece of paper and wrote, "Yuuki-chan is my daughter!"

I blinked a few times, "Ohhhh..."

Mitsu stifled a laugh, "Nice going Juuri..." She inched away, knowing she was in danger of being slapped in the back of the head in about two seconds. She was right.

The chairman sighed and wrote, "Please make her feel welcome."

I nodded, putting on my determined face and saluting, "Of course! We'll make her feel right at home!"

Mitsu shook her head, "I love how you can change personalities so quickly.." she muttered, just loud enough for me and the chairman to hear. I grabbed her arm with an iron grip pulling her out the door.

"Well, best friend of mine! Let's get ready!"

About an hour later, what waited in front of us was a carriage pulled by horses. White ones. I looked at my friend with what must have been a shocked expression on my face, because my mouth was open so wide a fly actually flew in and threatened to choke me to death, "Ack!" I screamed, gagging, "Killer fly!" I managed to choke out. The stupid thing flew back out as a young woman who couldn't be anywhere past thirty stepped out of the carriage, snickering at my oh so graceful spectacle that stupid fly created.

Mitsu looked between me and the girl, giving a confused look. "…Yuuki, are you Juuri's mom…?" Yuuki twitched, obviously having already noting the great resemblance between us.

"…Juuri?" something seemed to bother her, but she shrugged it off and laughed, "No, no! But two must be the new Prefects." Yuuki laughed a bit.

"And you must be the legendary Yuuki-chan!" Mitsu replied, grinning and making Yuuki blush.

"L-Legendary...? I don't know about that." she murmured.

"You are. Mr. Chairman can't talk and he wouldn't shut up about you!" I exclaimed, mentally face palming.

Ronin came up behind us. Since he was a part time Prefect, he was required to come too. He wanted to come greet her either way, especially since it was an excuse to hang out with two of the only people who would talk to him. "Yo." he said coolly, letting out a small smile. Upon the sight of him, Yuuki's eyes widened and she backed away. Ronin cocked his head, "I'm not that scary, am I?"

I looked a bit confused and took a step forward, "Yuuki..?" I asked cautiously. Yuuki just continued staring, then fell to her knees.

"Z-Zero..." she finally uttered. "I-It's Zero..! H-He's come to kill me!" she stared up at him, her eyes full of fear.

"Who is….?" I started to ask, before Mitsu and I exchanged glances. Something told us our friend, Yuuki, had a lot of explaining to do.

A while later, we had Yuuki inside and explaining everything. Even Ronin was appalled. "How...? Just…How?" Yuuki sniffled and looked down.

"I-I know..."

Mitsu sighed, "I bet you that Kaname guy turned out to be a _great_ husband." she muttered sarcastically, a look of annoyance on her face. Yuuki looked up.

"N-No! He's a

one great husband! It's just…" she started, but trailing off.

"Oh Yuuki-chan." Mitsu sighed, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

A few days after Yuuki left, there began to be reports of a mysterious figure around campus at night. Rumors began to spark.

One night, Mitsu and I had split up for patrol. I walked around on side of Campus, making sure that everything was in line. It was a still and quiet night, surprisingly no fighting on my side. Almost creepy, due to the fact that nobody was out and there wasn't even the slightest breeze. So of course I would be startled when a sudden extremely strong gust of wind blew past me, almost knocking me off my feet. I looked around nervously, "W-Who's there?" I called out, shakily.

I received a reply, from a rough and crackled voice, directly behind me."Y-Yuuki..?" I turned around to see a figure barely visible sitting atop a wall, staring down at me. I eyed them suspiciously.

"No. Yuuki left a few days ago."

"Then...who are…you?"

"I'm Juuri...And you are?" I asked, a little freaked out at this point. What could anyone want with Yuuki?

"No one..." was my only reply. The figure had disappeared into thin air.

I had a look of surprise playing on her face, "What the hell..?" she backed a bit away from the wall.

"I dunno, what?" Another, but more lively voice came from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to meet a boy with black hair and a pair of bright green eyes, as well as a pair of cat ears. He was grinning widely. "B-Buke!" I eyed the boy wearing the red twilight class uniform. "D-Did you just see that?"

"See what?" he asked, looking around, then back at me. "Are you feeling alright?" He used a more teasing tone than a worried one.

"Yeah. Fine.." I said, still a little uneasy.

Buke smirked, "You know, they say there's a ghost around here..."

"A-A ghost?"

"Yep." he grinned, then let out a gasp. "Juuri! It's right behind you!" My eyes went the size of moons and I let out a scream, falling backwards. And into Ronin.

"Stop scaring the poor girl." he shook his head in disapproval of Buke, who by the way, was laughing his little tail off, that little butt munch. Ronin looked slightly uncomfortable as I clung onto him. He gripped his throat in indication, "Juuri..." he warned.

"O-Oh right..." I backed up off of him. "Sorry."

"It sucks being a vampire…" Ronin muttered.

"Wanna trade?" Buke grinned.

"You have no idea how terrible it is, Buke!" Ronin flailed.

"Sure I don't. I mean come on, you're so lucky! You get to put your mouth on the necks of hundreds of twilight class girls!"

Ronin twitched, "Not like I want to, you damned flirt!"

I sighed as Ronin and Buke started bickering and began to think about the event that happened earlier. What the hell-or who the hell-was that..?

**Well...That was sufficiently short ^^' I didn't really have much time tonight, besides, you guys are lucky. Originally that was the first two chapters combined!**

**But tune in to find out just who exactly IS the twilight class, and what's up with the mysterious visitor!**

**Until then~Please Review! Now I must go! More episodes of Soul Eater are calling! Adieu!**


End file.
